Ricardo Tejedo
) |familiares = Eduardo Tejedo (padre) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Una entrevista a Ricardo Tejedo en CNN Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F; 26 de diciembre de 1972) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Ha doblado a varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, Lupin III en el anime del mismo nombre, Doraemon en el anime del mismo nombre, Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J, Jack Shephard en Lost, Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas, en videojuegos, Dominic Santiago en la trílogia de Gears of War y varios personajes más en películas de Disney. Es la voz recurrente de Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt y Ben Stiller. Filmografía Películas Johnny Depp: *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) - Jack Sparrow *El Turista (2010) - Frank *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Sombrero Loco *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Sweeney Todd *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Jack Sparrow *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Jack Sparrow *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sir James Matthew Barrie *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Jack Sparrow *Érase una vez en México (2003) - Sands *Chocolate (2000) - Roux *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Gilbert Grape Brad Pitt: *The Tree of Life (2011) - Sr. O'Brien *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Benjamin Button *Ocean's thirteen (2007) - Rusty Ryan *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Jesse James *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Rusty Ryan *Troya (2004) - Achilles *Todo al descubierto (2002) - Brad/Himself *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Rusty Ryan *Siete años en el Tibet (1997) - Heinrich Harrer *Los hijos de la calle (1996 / Doblaje original) - Michael Sullivan *12 monos (1995 / Redoblaje) - Jeffrey Goines *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994 / Doblaje original) - Louis de Pointe du Lac *Kalifornia (1993) - Early Grayce Ben Stiller: *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) - Él mismo *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Larry Daley *Reyes del Rock (2007) - Dependiente de la tienda *La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Eddie Cantrow *Escuela para idiotas (2006) - Lonnie *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Larry Daley *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Chas Tenenbaum *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica Jude Law: *Sherlock Holmes: Un juego de sombras (2012) - Dr. John Watson *Contagio (2011) - Alan Krumwiede *La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011 / Trailer) - Papá de Hugo *Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Dr. John Watson *Violación de domicilio (2006) - John Francis *Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004 / Redoblaje) - Capìtan Sky *El aviador (2004) - Errol Flyn Alan Cumming: *Los Pitufos (2011 / Segundo trailer) - Pitufo Valiente *El hijo de la máscara (2004) - Loki *Garfield: La película (2004) - Persnikitty *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Fegan Floop *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Fegan Floop *Spy Kids (2001) - Fegan Floop Clark Gregg: *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012/Trailer) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones *Thor (2011) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Iron Man (2008) - Ag. Phil Coulson Robert Downey Jr.: *Sherlock Holmes (2010 / Trailers) - Sherlock Holmes *Iron Man (2008 / Trailers) - Tony Stark *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Dr. Kozak *Sopa de jabón (1991) - David Seton Barnes Joaquin Phoenix: *Brigada 49 (2004) - Jack Morrison *La aldea (2004) - Lucius Hunt *Señales (2002) - Merrill Hess *8 mm (1999) - Max California Eric Bana: *Star Trek (2009) - Nero *Munich (2005) - Avner *Hulk (2003) - Bruce Banner Jet Li: *El reino prohibido (2008) - Rey mono/Monje *Asesino solitario (2007) - Rogue *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Wah Sing Ku Bill Barretta: *Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Pepe *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Toto *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Pepe Owen Wilson: *Los rompebodas (2005) - John Beckwith *La trampa (2004) - Jack Ryan *Starsky y Hutch (2004) - Ken Hutchinson Vince Vaughn: *El dilema (2011) - Ronny Valentine *El hermano de Santa (2007) - Fred Claus Paul Walker: *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Brian O'Conner *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Brian O'Conner Jamie Foxx: ' *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dean 'Abusa madres' Jones *Todo un parto (2010) - Darryl 'Ewan McGregor: *Una pareja dispareja (2010) - Phillip Morris *La isla (2005) - Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln Jason Patric: *Los perdedores (2010) - Max *La decisión más difícil (2009) - Brian Fitzgerald Eric Dane: *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Sean Jackson *Marley y yo (2008) - Sebastian David Cross: *Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Ian Hawke *Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Ian Hawke Will Ferrell: *La tierra de los perdidos (2009) - Dr.Rick Marshall *Elf - Buddy (2003) Matt Dillon: *Old Dogs (2008) - Barry *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Trip Murphy John Hannah: *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Jonathan Carnahan *Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) - Matthew Rufus Sewell: *El Ilusionista (2006) - Principe Leopold *La hija de la luz (2000) - Eric Stark Ioan Gruffudd: *Rey Arturo (2004) - Lancelot *102 dálmatas (2000) - Kevin Andy Serkis: *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Gollum / Smeagol *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Gollum Patrick Dempsey: ' *No me olvides (2002) - Andrew Hennings *Scream 3 (2000) - Det. Mark Kincaid 'Shawn Wayans: *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Ray Wilkins *Scary Movie (2000) - Ray Wilkins Zack Galligan: *Gremlins 2 (1990) - Billy Peltzer *Gremlins (1984) - Billy Peltzer Matthew Macfayden: * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Athos * Robin Hood (2010) - Sheriff de Nottingham Adam Garcia: *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2002) - Stu Wolf *Coyote Ugly (2004) - Kevin O´Donell Charlie Schlatter: *Locademia de policía 7 (1994) - Kyle Connors *Presunto homicida (1991) - Artie Logan Otros: *Voces adicionales - El dilema (2011) *Marcus (Steve Howey) - No me quites a mi novio (2011) *Martin Jordan (Jon Tenney) - Linterna Verde (2011) *Pitufo Vanidoso (John Oliver) - Los Pitufos (2011) *Shane (Donnie Wahlberg) - El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Azazel (Jason Flemyng) - X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Voces adicionales - The Beaver (2011) *Voces adicionales - Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Voces adiconales - Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) *Danny (Adam Sandler) - Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Marco-espadachín ciego (Chris O'Dowd) - Una cena para tontos (2010) *Andy (Bryan Caller) - Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Darryl (Jamie Foxx) - Todo un parto (2010) *Tio Charlie - Karate Kid (2010) (2010) *Luke (Robert Sheehan) - Cherrybomb (2009) *Nikolaj Lie Kaas (Asesino ) - Angeles y Demonios (2009) *Voces adicionales - Hotel para perros (2009) *Voces adicionales - G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Aaron Eckhart) - Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) *Fred Claus (Vince Vaughn) - El hermano de Santa (2008) *Daniel (Matthew Macfadyen) - Muerte en un funeral (2008) *Buddy (Tom Everett Scott) - Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve (2008) *Damien Cockburn (Steve Coogan) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Príncipe Nuada - Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) *Racer X/Rex Racer (Matthew Fox) - Meteoro, la película (2008) *Secundus (Rupert Everett) - Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Robert Nunally (Billy Burke) - Un crimen perfecto (2007) *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Sr. Smith (Dane Cook) - Mr. Brooks (2007) *Chip Sanders (Jason Bateman) - El ex (2006) *Dr. Alexander Denny (Adam Goldberg) - Deja Vu (2006) *Richard White (James Marsden) - Superman regresa (2006) *Noah Pitney (Louis Ferrara) - El Pantano (2006) *Jack Rippner (Cillian Murphy) - Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Mercenario 1 - La ciudad del pecado (2005) *John McDermot (Michael Weaver) - El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Kyle (Michael Rosenbaum) - La marca de la bestia (2005) *Andolini - Casanova (2005) *Ronnie - Terror en Amityville (2005) *Carson (Peter Sarsgaard) - Plan de vuelo (2005) *Sergei Karpovich (Robert Carlyle) Tráfico humano (2005) *Toto - Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Raymond Barnell (Woody Harrelson) en Golpe de suerte (2005) *John Jamesonen - El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Jinete en Océano de fuego (2004) *Pele - Vida acuática (2004) *Slannen (Aidan McArdle) - Ella está encantada (2004) *Inspector Fix (Ewen Bremner) - La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Peter Pevensie adulto (Noah Huntley) - Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2004) *Juan Seguin en El álamo (2004) *Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue) - El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Tabitha (Marny Eng)/Gollum - Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Doctor - Lizzie McGuire: Estrella Pop (2003) *Brick - Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Tuki - George de la selva 2 (2003) *Igor Barkov (Damien Luvara) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Dorian Gray (Stuart Townsend) - La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) *Edmond Dantes (James Caviezel) - El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Milton (Jason Schwartzman) - Simone (2002) *Ernesto Julio - Frío de perros (2002) *Otis (Edouard Baer) - Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) *Nino Quincampoix (Mathieu Kassovitz) - Amélie (2001) *Steve Edison (Matthew McConaughey) - Experta en bodas (2001) *Chris 'Izzy' Cole (Mark Wahlberg) - Rock Star (2001) *Heladero malvado - La revancha de Max (2001) *Vecino del Sr.Robutusen (Patrick Richwood) - El diario de la princesa (2001) *Perico - Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Toby (Jerome Ehlers) - The Wilde Girls (2001) *Gooz Wood (Michael Shannon) - Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces diversas en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Doctor - Todopoderoso (2000) *David Allen Griffin (Keanu Reeves) - El observador (2000) *Benny (Rino Romano) - Halloweentown (1998) *Scott (David Spade) - El loco superdotado (1998 / Doblaje original) * Paul Gardener (Jared Leto) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Pratt (Barry Pepper) - Enemigo público (1998) *Dr. Steven Cale (Eric Stoltz ) - Anaconda (1997) *Vincent Freeman (Ethan Hawke) - Gattaca (1997) *Yanko Gooral (Vincent Perez) - Traído por el mar (1997) *Dementor - El regalo prometido (1996) *Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) - Jumanji (1995) *Voces adicionales - Terreno salvaje (1994) *J.P. (Dermot Mulroney) - La asesina (1993) *Voces adicionales - Héroe accidental (1992) *Botones - Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Peter Morgan (Kiefer Sutherland) - Article 99 (1992) *Recepcionista - El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) (redoblaje) - Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) *Gemelos Donelley (Kenneth Hodges) (John Hodges) y voces adicionales en Cuenta conmigo (1986) *Jareth, Rey de los Gnomos (David Bowie) - Laberinto (1986 / Redoblaje DVD) *Voces adicionales en Los Rebeldes (1983) *jason y los argonautas(ailas) Series de TV Jason Priestley: *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210 *Charlie en Las travesuras de mi hermana Otros: *Jack Shephard en Lost (2005-2010) (Matthew Fox) *Mark Sloan en Grey's Anatomy (2005-) *Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas (2004-presente) *Andy en De acuerdo con Jim *Matthew en Will & Grace *Tag / Eric en Amigos *Mani Kin en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (primera temporada) *James "Jimmy" Doherty en Emergencias urbanas *Scott en Spin City *Mitch Barnsworth en Los socios de la ley *Dr. Richard Kimble en El Fugitivo *Christopher en Los Soprano *Hunter en El closet de Verónica *Nathan Petrelli en Héroes *Kevin Burke en Tal para cual Anime *Máscara - Saber Marionette R *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J Again *Mitsurugi Hangata - Saber Marionette J to X *Sylpheed de Basilisco - Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) *Baron Alberto en Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Zabuza Momochi / Aldeano Clan Kaguya (ep. 126) en Naruto (2007-2010) *Skyler en Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J (1998) *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997-1998) (Doblaje original) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III (1994-1999) *Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones *Richard Tex-Tex en Supercampeones *David en Supercampeones *Bruce Harper (adolescente) en Supercampeones *Andy Johnson en Supercampeones *Rigo en Supercampeones *Octavio, el fotógrafo en Supercampeones *Adriano Forgatiny (últimos capítulos) en Supercampeones *Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J *Kazuo Koriotto en Supercampeones J *Nobuyuki Nishikawa en Supercampeones J *Toshiyuki Aoshima en Oh my Goddess! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las Aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Ichiro Onno en Sailor Moon *Doraemon en Doraemon *Kenjuo en Ranma ½ *Pintor hechicero en Inuyasha *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *General Japonés en Virgin Fleet *Líder de la banda de Comadreja (ep. 37) en Bleach Series animadas *Jason Phillips Macendale en Spider-Man *C-3PO en Star Wars: Droides (doblaje original) *Capitán Planeta (algunos capitulos) - El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Electro en Spider-Man *Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Rick Jones en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Bruce Banner en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Edgar Rice Burroughs en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Narración en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso en Las Tres Mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Franela y Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Russel en Gormiti *Rufus en Kim Possible *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Poochini en Poochini *Bebé Huey en Bebé patito *Piloto de avión en Tres amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic the Hedgehog *Lyle McCarhy en Los Simpson *Voces diversas en Futurama *Voces diversas en Un show más Películas de anime y OVAs *Baron Alberto - Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Mascara - Saber Marionette R Películas animadas Ben Stiller *Bernard, el guía del museo - Megamente (2010) *Alex el León - Feliz Madagascar (2009) *Alex el León - Madagascar 2 (2008) *Alex el León - Madagascar (2005) Frank Welker *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien (2000) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja (1999) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies (1998) Rupert Everett *Principe Encantador - Shrek Tercero (2007) *Principe Encantador - Shrek 2 (2004) Jeff Bennett *Dr.Hamsterviel en Leroy y Stitch (2006) *Dr.Hamsterviel en La película de Stitch (2003) Phil Hendrie *Frida Cscada en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) *Joe Cascada en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) Otros papeles *Armando (Davi Vieira) en Rio (2011) *Rango (Johnny Depp) en Rango (2011) *Metro Man (Brad Pitt) (trailer) en Megamente (2010) *Minions en Mi villano favorito (2010) *Comelibros en Toy Story 3 (2010) *Garras en Brijes 3D (2010) *Principe Encantador en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con botas en El Gato con Botas (2009) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) *Walt en Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) *Nudar en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) *Twitchy, la ardilla) - Hoodwinked! (2005) *Harv en Cars (2006) *Gluglu/Cangrejo/Pájaros No hay en Buscando a Nemo (2003) *Lars en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Abogado en Los Increíbles (2004) *Larry el pato en Vacas Vaqueras (2004) *Bobby en Tarzán y Jane (2003) *Ardilla 2 en Tierra de Osos (2003) *Lars (Martin Short) en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Onus en El Planeta del Tesoro (2002) *Teniente de custodia en Lilo y Stitch (2002) *Edward en Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Tripulante en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Needleman en Monsters, Inc (2001) *Gorila Mungo en Tarzán (1999) *Director de escena en Los Tres Mosqueteros *Molt en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura (1998) *Kovu en El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Mayordomo (redoblaje) en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas (1987) *Rey en La reina de nieve (1957) *Pluto en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros *Voces diversas en Bionicle 3: Red de sombras *Voces diversas en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Voces diversas en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Voces adicionales en La familia del futuro Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Videojuegos Carlos Ferro *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 2 *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 3 Otro *Soldado Sangheili en Halo 3 Dirección de doblaje * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey * Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal * Encantada * Rápidos y furiosos * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días * Coraline y la puerta secreta * Hop: Rebelde sin pascua * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * El Libro Magico * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura * Buscando a Nemo * Tarzán * Tarzán y Jane * La leyenda de Tarzán * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Vacas Vaqueras * Monsters, Inc. * La revancha de Max * Brigada 49 * Vida acuática * Coyote Ugly * Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Kim Possible * Kim Possible: Todo un Drama * Rocket Power * Gormiti * Érase una vez en México * El Álamo * De acuerdo con Jim * Sin secretos * St Trinian's (versión DVD) * Secreto en la montaña (versión TV) * The Invention of Lying (versión Warner) * Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) * El padrino (redoblaje) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje) * Guía del viajero intergaláctico * 007: Quantum of Solace * Ella está encantada * Inspector Gadget 2 * El diario de la princesa * El diario de la princesa 2 * Confesiones de una típica adolescente * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª temporada) * Violación de domicilio * Lilo & Stitch (película) * Lilo y Stitch * La película de Stitch * Cars * El Planeta del Tesoro * Los tres mosqueteros * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Supercampeones * Cinco hermanos * Last Night * Todopoderoso * Océano de fuego * La aldea * Agua turbia * Atlantis: El imperio perdido * Atlantis: El regreso de Milo * George de la selva 2 * Mulán 2 * Sammy en el pasaje secreto * Entrevista con el vampiro * Amélie * Terror en Amityville * El juego que hizo historia * Kill Bill Vol. 1 * Kill Bill Vol. 2 * Chicago * Stardust: el misterio de la estrella * Tirador * Mr. Brooks * El mundo mágico de Magorium (doblaje mexicano) * High School Rock * Un guardaespaldas escolar * El gurú del amor * La brújula dorada * El aviador * Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) * Batman: El caballero de la noche * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford * Diamante de sangre * Rebeldes con causa * Deja Vu * La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón * La ciudad del pecado * La última escena * El luchador (Cinderella Man) * Niñera a prueba de balas * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero * Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba * La nueva gran estafa * Ahora son 13 * Camino salvaje * Ángeles y demonios * Los Increíbles * Tierra de osos * El Rey León III * Súper escuela de héroes * Chicken Little * Sueños sobre hielo * Casanova * Héroe * The Cheetah Girls 2 * The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo * Las Locuras del Emperador * Este cuerpo no es mío * Un papá con pocas pulgas * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia * Buza Caperuza 2 * Vida salvaje * Leroy y Stitch * Santa Cláusula 2 * Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte * Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve * Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus * Un viernes de locos * Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del Bosque * Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman * Hotel para perros * Regreso a Halloweentown * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra * Watchmen: Los vigilantes * Asesino ninja * El gato con botas * Robin Hood (2010) * Furry Vengeance * Cartas a Julieta * Bajo el mismo techo * Mi villano favorito * Megamente * Megamente: El boton de la perdición * Rey Arturo * Rescate en la Antártida * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * El Oso Yogi: La película * Capitán América: El primer vengador * Drive Angry (versión Summit Entertainment) * The Beaver * El dilema * El guardián del zoológico * Una loca aventura medieval * Johnny English Recargado * El Gato con botas (película) thumb|300px|right Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores